A Dovahkiin's Dilemmas
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Israfiel always believed in the tales of old. But never once did she believe she would witness it. Now it is up to her to put a stop to the chaos of Skyrim. And nobody said it was going to be easy...


**_((AN: CREDIT TO ZERO BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE IS SAID. 8D AND MY CHARACTER IS A BRETON. RED HAIR. GREEN EYES. A little chubby in the face. Fierce. Strong. Sometimes shy and doesn't like to boost about her powers.))_**

* * *

Great, here I was, trying to have a normal wonderful day When the Bastard Imperials were trying to take my head off with an AXE!

If it hadn't been for that bloody Dragon. Yes you heard me! A _**DRAGON**_, I would have been sent to Sovngarde! Not that I wouldn't mind, it would be a better place then all this Chaos I have to live in! Now I'm running for my life?!

.../\/\/\...

_"End of the line..." Said a bonded Ralof. He looked worse for wear. We had all been captured. I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why was I captured? And what was most startling, is that Ulfric Stormcloak was one of the prisoners. This was not good._

_"Lets go, we shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us." Ralof spoke with Courage. We all stood up, and hopped off the wagon. The Thief protested, "No wait! We're not rebels!" Though I knew his protests were futile._

_"Face your death with some courage, thief." Huffed Ralof. I simply rolled my eyes. But the Thief continued on. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" I really wanted to bash his face in but my hands were bound. Thieves always coward in the corner when caught. Well, most of the time._

_Our attention was caught by an imperial woman. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." My green eyes glared at her. I already knew this wasn't going to end well. Imperials always had that smug grin on their face. I usually had avoided them until now. _

_I heard Ralof sigh behind me, "Empire loves their damn list." I would have snickered if not for the seriousness of the situation. _

_The man holding the list spoke out. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." I sighed out loud. Of course they would call __**him**__ first. He was the special guest after all. Ulfic grudgingly walked toward the block._

_Ralof spoke in a somber tone. "It has been a honor, Jarl Ulfric." I kept glaring at the woman. What was this justice they spoke of? It was all about business. And the Thalmor were always in control of the imperials. I despised them... I could feel my hatred boiling. _

_In my distraction of hatred. I did not even see Lokir Run past me, and attempted to take off. A snap of a bows string and he went down. A arrow lodged into his spine. It was a painfully instant death. My eyes snapped back to the imperial woman. I grit my teeth. "You imperial __**bitch**__..." I seethed. _

_They both snapped their heads at me. "Wait, step forward...Who... are you?" Asked the man with the list. Now all eyes were on me. Oh sure. They killed a man and was just nilly willy going to casually ask me who I was. I get it. _

_I did as they asked, my glare darkening on the imperial woman. "My name is Israfiel. I am a Breton."_

_The man looked at his list, finding my name wasn't on there. "You from Daggerfall Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigued?" Asked the man with the list. I gave a look of shock. Were all people so judgmental of bretons? This must had been what the elves felt. "How dare you..." I said after gaining some composure._

_"Captain, what should we do? Shes not on the list?" He asked the imperial woman. The woman turned to him, barely even thinking about it. "Forget the list, she goes to the block." My eyes widened. Oh great. My day was about to get worse._

_The man with the list looked almost...concerned. Perhaps rethinking his job. "By your orders...captain." His eyes then turned to me. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock." I noticed how he said __**he**__ was sorry and not "__**we're"**__ sorry. "Follow the captain prisoner."_

_Prisoner...My arse...Was everyone treated this way? Even if you were innocent? I found myself following the imperial whore. This is what Skyrim came to be? Executing someone without even a fair trial. _

_A man with proper stature, and dressed in imperial clothing, approached Ulfric. I instantly knew this was the General._

_"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne..." Ulfric just grumbled softly under his gag. But I had a clear idea what he was saying._

_"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." He continued on. I growled softly. What peace? Skyrim was always full of chaos. What sort of world was the general living in?_

_Suddenly, a guttural sound was heard across the sky. A sound I had never heard once in all of Skyrim. Everyone looked up to the skies in confusion. The man with the list swallowed nervously. "What was that?"_

_General Tullius lowered his gaze. "It's nothing. Carry on." Though I knew it wasn't nothing. What was that sound? It sent chills down my spine for some odd reason._

_The imperial bitch agreed blindly. "Yes General Tullius." He then turned to a robed woman, who must had been a priestess. "Give them their last rights."_

_As the woman began to go deeper into her words. One Stormcloak walked past me, interrupting her. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" Was a Stormcloak this fierce? Even the face of death? Their belief so strong and powerful, they overcame fear itself. If only the damned Imperials even knew what "belief" meant to them._

_He stood next to the block, appearing annoyed. "Come on, I haven't got all morning!" He pushed, making the imperial whore look irritated. She pushed him down onto the block, his head looking up at the axe-man...Was this the last thing they saw before death?_

_"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Was his last words before the axe came down on his neck with a disgusting snap. My eyes slightly widened. The head rolled into a box next to the block. Thankfully I could not see his face. I most likely would have died from shock itself if I did. Though that would had been a better way to die considering the situation...I swallowed painfully hard. May his soul go to Sovngarde...And may he have not felt pain._

_I heard a woman scream from somewhere. "YOU IMPERIAL BASTARDS!" I smiled faintly. At least we were not alone._

_"JUSTICE!" DEATH TO THE STORMCLOAKS!" Someone else screamed. I pouted then. How many foolish people were going to roam Skyrim? Ralof spoke in respectful tone. "As fearless in death...as he was in life..."_

_"Next! The Breton!" The Imperial whore pointed to me. My heart fell into my stomach. But soon my rage took over. "My name is Israfiel. Not breton." But soon, that sound. That strange cry. Like wind whistling through a damage flute. Was heard once again off in the distance._

_"There it is again...Did you hear it?" Asked the man who had held the list from before._

_"I said, **next prisoner**!" The Imperial wench glared. I so wanted to slap her face. Perhaps I could get away before the axe came down. I had to try._

_"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." I glared at them, before walking to the block. I felt a sense of unease as I saw the Head of the stormcloak next to the block. I was suddenly pushed down onto the block. I slowly turned my head to face the axe-man. The smell of blood rose to my nostrils. And I felt nauseous. _

_Suddenly, a black figure was seen off in the distance. It caught my eyes more the the axeman. It seemed scaled, and with wings. A creature I only thought was legend...It gave a guttural growl. A growl once again, sent chills down my spine._

_A sight for the divines themselves. It was a creature of legend come to life. And I was frozen._

_"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?" Screamed Tullius. Of course, The imperial whore saw nothing. As blind as she was stupid. "Sentries, what do you see?"_

_"It's in the clouds!" Someone yelled. Finally, the creature of legend had landed on the tower behind the axeman, stopping him in midswing. And the most frightening part was. _

_It was looking right at me._

_"DRAGON!" _

_A explosion of a sound emitted from the dragon. My ears popped from the sudden shock and force. Was that a shout? It had opened it mouth. But was most shocking. Was that the sky suddenly turned into a raging storm. It Felt and looked darker then the void itself. Stones of flame pelted across the sky, hitting homes and setting them ablaze._

_I finally was able to move. Though I felt the blood rush to my head. "GUARDS GET THE TOWNSPEOPLE TO SAFETY!" I heard Tullius yell._

_ Ralof came to my aid quickly."Come on! The guards won't give us another chance!" He yelled. I agreed, following him into one of the towers. Booms echoed outside. We weren't safe here. We needed to flee the city...The dragon was setting everything else ablaze._

_"Jarl Ulfric! What was that thing! Could the legends be true?!" Said a startled Ralof. I looked to Ulfric, seeing he was unbound and the gag was removed from his mouth. He was standing proudly now, a true stormcloak. "__**Legends don't burn down villages**__..." He said in a dark tone. My Gods! His voice!_

_My attention then turned to the wounded. Were we going to leave them behind? "We need to move out of here now!" Ulfrics booming voice yelled._

_Ralof knew what he needed to do. "Up through the tower! Lets go!" He said, pushing me onwards. I agreed, rushing up the stairs. Once I reached to find another stormcloak, the wall to his right caved in on him, crushing him instantly. A gaping hole was revealed, but not long. For a dragons head soon poked through, spitting out flames on whatever was left of the stormcloak. This dragon meant business. The dragon soon took off, seeming to not notice we were there. Thank the Gods for us! I would have been cooked alive!_

_But now the top of the tower had been blocked. But soon I saw Ralof looking out the hole in the wall and down below. I felt my stomach drop again._

_"You see that Inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" He ordered. I looked at him like he just gre two heads. "Are you mad?!" I screeched._

_"Just go! We'll follow when we can!" He said, pushing me again. Oh sure, use me as the test subject first. Well, it wasn't that far away...Wait, why was I still bonded? Oh well. _

_I gave a running start before jumping out the hole. I squeaked as I fell and landed on my feet safely. I breathed a sigh of relief. I ran across, before jumping down to the next floor. My relief was short lived. I ran into yet another imperial. The man from before who was reading that list. _

_However, that was the least of my worries, as a child was directly within sight of the dragon. I panicked. But luckly, the child quickly figured it out quick enough and got away in time, just as the dragon blew out more fire. I need to get out of these damned binds. I was useless this way. The dragon took off again. It was a cat and mouse game._

_"Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" He said. Again, they could call me by my first name! _

_"Gumnar, take care of the boy. I have to find general Tullius and join the defence!" He ordered the man who held the boy._

_Gumnar spoke with admiration. "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Oh so that was his name? I followed after him, going past a burning pile of logs. There was chaos everywhere! We didn't even get that far when He screamed to stay close to the wall. I did as he asked, only to be right underneath the dragon._

_It had happen to land right on top of us. How did it not see us? I couldn't believe a creature of legend was right above us. Wings opened. It gave a screech as it drew fire from it's mouth. I wanted to cover my ears. An imperial soldier fell down the steps, roasted alive from the dragons fire. "Quickly! Follow me!" He said, stepping over the dead imperial and running up the steps. I followed after._

_We ran through a house that had been completely obliterated. One dragon did all this? They were indeed powerful. Soon, we had met up with General Tullius. And he told Hadvar to flee into the keep. I continued to follow after him. "It's you and me prisoner! Stay close!" He warned. Hadn't I already been following him? Were Imperials always so snotty? And couldn't he say my name?!_

_We continued running. But there always seemed to be something stopping us. The dragon suddenly swooped in over us. And a dark booming voice echoed across the skies. Who's voice it was. I did not know. It spoke in a different language..._

_**SU DA STA!**_

_I couldn't focus on it. I had to get to safety. But soon, we ran into Ralof, who looked less then happy to see Hadvar. "Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!" He demanded._  
_Ralof looked almost amused. "We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!"_

_"Fine! I have that dragon takes you all to sovngarde!" He finished, before taking off into the keep. I did not wish to follow the imperial any longer. Ralof lead me to another door. He opened it for me, since I was bound. He then shut the door and locked it tight. I breathed a sigh of relief. _

_But now a question remained. Where did the dragon come from? Why did it attack us? Sure it kept me from getting my head chopped off but it destroyed a village! But hopefully some people made it out...I knew it wasn't over. We still needed to escape. I looked at Ralof, gratefulness in my eyes._

_"Thank you Ralof. But could you get me out of these binds?" _

* * *

**((AN: AND THATS THAT! LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAV IF YOU ENJOYED. 8D HER NAME. ISRAFIEL. WAS ORIGINALLY ISRAFEL THE ANGEL OF SOUND. I CHANGED IT TO ISRAFIEL BECAUSE I'M FOND OF THE IEL AT THE END OF A NAME. CREDIT TO ZERO!))**


End file.
